It's Just Hot in Here
by xLazyxWriterx
Summary: Max goes to see Warren after his fight with Nathan. WarrenxMax Marren (Prompt: Write a whole story ONLY using dialogue. (Oh, God...))


**A/N: Hey there, Strangers. So, I was browsing Pinterest just like how I do everyday, and I stumbled upon a writing prompt: **

**_Write a whole story ONLY using dialogue._**

**I couldn't help but narrow my eyes, cross my arms, and whisper, "Challenge accepted." And a challenge it will be. My writing style tends to be more description heavy rather than dialogue heavy. BUT, I'm gonna try. And what better way to try then by writing some Warren and Max loves? Because they need more love, yo. **

**I decided to write a "what if" scenario where Max visits Warren after Nathan beats him up. Short, simple, and sweet.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**It's Just Hot in Here**

**by **

**xLazyxWriterx**

* * *

"God, Warren, this is my fault."

"Max-"

"I feel awful for getting you involved with all this."

"You worry too much; it's okay."

"No, it's not."

"It's really not that bad. I can barely even feel it anymore."

"You are such a liar."

"...It's not as bad as it looks-Ah!"

"Sorry. Stay still. How bad is it, really?"

"...It stings a little, and it's sore."

"Is it hard to see?"

"No."

"...

"...A bit."

"_Sigh._ I can't believe that asshole hurt you-"

"I'd rather it be me than you."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm sorry I bailed. I should've stayed to help."

"I'm glad you left. He would have hurt you, and then I would've had to kill him. Then, I would be in prison, and with my face I wouldn't survive long."

"Haha, I don't think - hold still - you would've _killed_ him."

"If he touched you, I might've."

"..."

"...Why was that - _ow_ \- asshole bothering you, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want you to get involved."

"A little late for that, don't'cha think?"

"Well - this might sting for a second - um, it's just a complicated situation."

"I don't mean to boast or anything, but I'd like to believe that I'm a pretty smart guy. I think I can keep up."

"..."

"..."

"...Here. Put this on your eye."

"You're avoiding."

"..."

"...Max, you're...not involved in anything - _Nnn _\- dangerous, are you?"

"...Warren, you have to promise me that this stays between us."

"Of course - _ah, cold._"

"I saw Nathan waving a gun around in the girls bathroom. He found out that I was the one who told Principal Wells, and that's why he freaked out."

"Woah, wait, a _gun_?"

"Yeah, he, uh, was meeting someone, and-"

"And he was going to shoot them? What the fuck is wrong with that guy?"

"I don't know. But, I pulled the fire alarm before he could do anything."

"That was you? Damn, Max! You saved someone's life!"

"Not really-"

"Yeah, really! If you hadn't been there, someone might've been hurt!"

"Yeah...Yeah, I guess so."

"You guess so? Max, you - _ah_!"

"Careful! Don't get too excited."

"Right..."

"You're bleeding again. Here,"

"_U-uh_..."

"Does it hurt?"

"Nuh-"

"He got you good. The swelling should go down, though. For now, try not to bite at your lip or anything."

"Y-yeah."

"Hey, you're not getting sick, are you? You're really warm."

"It's just hot in here..."

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Y'know, you look kinda badass."

"Heh, yeah? Like, didn't-read-the-terms-and-conditions badass, or got-my-ass-handed-to-me-by-some-rich-punk-but-I-didn't-cry badass?"

"Haha, I was thinking more like...heroic badass, you goof."

"Goof?"

"Goof."

"Is that any way to talk to your knight in shining armor?"

"Oh, my apologies, great sir!"

"Haha!"

"Haha..."

"..."

"...I'm sorry, Warren."

"It was worth it, Max."

"Hm?"

"...Keeping you safe. It was worth it."

"..."

"...You okay?"

"...Yeah. It's just hot in here."

"Ah- _ahhh_..."

"Hey, keep the ice on it. It'll help with the swelling."

"I'm aware, Dr Caulfield. Are you going to give me some meds, too?"

"Like you, Dr Graham, I don't prescribe meds."

"Well, damn."

"...Here, drink this. It'll keep you hydrated."

"That's what water typically does."

"Just drink, smartass."

"I thought I was badass?"

"Smartbadass. Badsmartass."

"Assmartbad?"

"Heh, yeah, that one."

"Looks like I leveled up."

"Gained enough ExP?"

"Now, I just gotta find the princess..."

"...Oh?"

"..."

"..."

"...You okay?"

"Y-yeah. It's just-"

"Hot in here?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Mehhhhh :/**

**Dat vas hard. I miss my descriptions. I hope this wasn't too lame or hard to follow. I just thought it would be an interesting challenge and a break from my regular stuff. I have another WarrenxMax fic that I'm working on, but it won't be up for a couple days. This was just something simple and quick, but I still hope you enjoyed it anyway. And, because it is all dialogue, I leave their physical actions and tones up to your imaginations. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**xLazyxWriterx**


End file.
